Atorvastatin, shown below, is a well known competitive inhibitor of HMG-CoA reductase.
Since atorvastatin is a known and useful pharmaceutical, it is desirable to discover novel derivatives thereof. Atorvastatin is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,995; the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.